Final Fantasy Halo Wars
by Blue Eyes Onyx Dragon
Summary: Cloud, Vincent, and a group of young SPARATNs head to the Halo rings to defeat the Flood.
1. Prologue

**Final Fantasy VII: Halo Wars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Finally Fantasy or the SPARTANs from HALO but I do own Gryphon, Phoenix, Pegasus, Kyra, and Halt as the SPARTANs and people from NEO Shinra.**

* * *

Prologue

The sun fell upon the misty mountains of Gongaga. Some much had changed in the past several hundred years. A lone figure stood on top of a ridge that overlooked the ruined town, had short black gravity defying black hair with blond streaks in it.

The person was wearing a tight, sleeveless turtleneck sweater accompanied by a two armored shoulder pads and baggy pants, with leather accents that held two swords. A gun-blade named Oblivion and by the side a Spartan Infantry Hoplite sword in place and then a dark cape hid most of the face, stood upon a hilltop that over saw the once beautiful village. But all that was left was dense jungle of shrubs and thorny plants and maddened hell-hounds that made it their home. The figure looked up at the sky and shivered. The person was remembering what had caused it to change so…horrible.

The once blue clear sky was now sickly red and black spotted. Thunder echoed among the ashen clouds and white flashed or lighting it up. Ever since Shinra, now renamed NEO Shinra had been rebuilding the mako Reactors, had been polluting the planet and slowly corroding the atmosphere and destroying the ozone. Many of the people had died from mako poisoning and those who didn't were because either they had developed a very strong immune to the tainted mako or they were once part of the organization SOLDIER, but even then, those chances were slim. A newer strain virus had spread, a virus like geostigma only it had nothing to do with Jenova's head, just some other form of alien matter infesting the body causing serious infections, or worse fevers that boils the blood into nothing.

They call it the Andromeda Strain.

The figure slightly jumped as a noise rang out. It was that blasted cell phone that a friend had oh so greatly gave to as a gift before he returned to the Lifestream. The figure let the phone ring until it beeped indicating that the voicemail had picked up.

The lone figure then turned heel and headed back to the canyon to where a sleek black and red motor cycle was parked. After awhile of adjusting some of the controls and making sure everything was in place, the figure reached into one of the many pockets of the clothing to retreat the cell phone. Flipping it open and dialing the voicemail the person listens to the many messages that were clearly ignored.

_"Hey, yo Mini-Spike, we got more deliveries comin! Spiky cain't take'em all by-em'self, so git yer ass ova here, NOW!" _Marlene ha, sounds just like her old man.

_"Hey, it's Pegasus, he's gone, kid. Andromeda took him in the night."_

_"Gryphon, it's been 6 weeks. It's time to move on."_

_"Hey it's Cloud…please call me back….love you, bye." _

The figure hung up and revved up the engine to the bike and sped off towards Midgar.

* * *

**OK so a lil preview of a newer story that I can't get outta my head. I always wanted to play HALO, but I'm poor.**

**Any constructive criticism will be rewarded XD and Flamers will be ignored and deleted and doused again.**

**Sephiroth: Flamers will fall into the shadows *summons Meteor* *One-Winged Angel theme plays in the background***

**Me:*insert evil laugh here***

**Cloud: O_o *runs away* **

**Zack: -_-' *sighs* Wait….am I in this story?**

**Me: Uhmm...prbly Not...**

**Sephiroth: WTFH! *draws Masumune***

**Me: Fine, if you behave and not go all psycho on us.**

**Zack: What about me? *gives puppy dog eyes***

**Me: Oh Stop it... Fine, only you 2 and YOU 2 only...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy VII: Halo Wars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Finally Fantasy or HALO T-T nor the Andromeda Strain. ****_Key Note_****, I have NOT played ANY HALO games because…well… I just haven't and if it doesn't sound anything like HALO I am so SORRY I just wanted to barrow the Halo Rings. Oh and I made up most of these places cuz it's been awhile since I played any Final Fantasies, so if I get a location wrong DEAL WITH IT! In addition, I will get back with that. Ok I'm done now READ!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Cloud Strife made his way into Seventh Heaven…or more like what was left of it. The building was never really the same after Tifa died. The reason why Cloud was here was the same, to get away from it all. The sadden faces of the survivors and mostly NEO Shin-Ra. A light breeze blew through the broken window to his right. The blond ex-SOLDIER smiled a bit.

"Vincent, it's good to see your face again." Cloud said as he turned to face the old gunslinger. You could tell Vincent was feeling it now since that Chaos was gone. His once immortal looking self was now beginning to show signed of aging. His black hair had white streaks in it and his once youthful face was showing wrinkles. But his eyes remained the vivid crimson red. Vincent now dressed in just pain black jeans and a red button up shirt. His metal boots replaced with shoes mostly old combat boots left over from the days of SOLDIER and he still covered up his one hand with a black leather glove.

"Indeed. How long has it been, three, four hundred years?" asked the ex-Turk.? He made his way towards the staircase and began to ascend and made his way to the last room to the right. Cloud gave a small smile before he went to the back room of the old bar. He pulled up an old crate and then pulled out his cell phone. 1 _New Messaged. _ Cloud flipped the phone open and read the text message. It read:

_"5 miles from Midgar. Be waiting at the church."-Gryphon._

Cloud shut his phone and got up. He knew he should tell Vincent, but then again perhaps not. Vincent and Gryphon had known each other 100 years ago. Gryphon was found in a tank suspended in mako fluids, kind of, like what had happened to Zack and him at the Shinra Manor. She was about six years old at the time. Vincent found her and brought her over to Heaven. Gryphon was or supposes to have been in SOLDIER, as stated in a file from the late Rufus Shinra as a part of a newer project called SPARTAN, but somehow was deemed a failure. The ex-SOLDIER rose up from his seat and made his way through the back doors. He would tell Vincent later if he didn't already know. He climbed up on Fenrir and started the engine and speed of to the other end of Sector 7 towards the Church.

XXXXX

I waited for Cloud to arrive. It had been several years since I last seen him. Actually the last time I remembered seeing him he was headed down towards Kalm. No doubt to find Vincent. When I finally arrive at Sector 7 by the Church, I parked Cerberus up front so he would see I'm here unless he was already there. I liked how that the Church was in better condition than it was 500 years ago. I let myself smile a little. Cloud was different that's for sure; you would think that he would've fixed up that bar but I guess not. -

Cloud arrived at the Church a little after I got there. I heard his heavy footsteps coming up from behind me. I turned around to meet mako blue eyes. Cloud tensed as he met the violate eyes, that reminded him so much of his late friend, Zack Fair. He shook the images away for the time being. He needed to know why she was gone for the last six days. It was so unlike her.

"I gotta call from Pegasus. He said that Cid finally passed." I said. Cloud nodded sadly. The Andromeda Strain took another one.

"Yea, he couldn't fight it anymore. The stigma infected his liver and kidneys." the blond warrior said. I understood. The Captain always seemed so strong in his day; then another string one more complex than the last outbreak of the Geostigma nearly whipping out the human race that wasn't exposed to mako in the first place. It had severely crippled the Captain thus committing him to bed rest for 2 years and up till now the stigma had degraded him from the inside out.

"How's the Turk?" I asked I began to walk towards the baptism where a statue of Lord Christ was nailed to a cross. Cloud shrugged and followed me. We sat down in the second row of the pews.

"He came by today but then disappeared in his old room." Cloud said then he turned to me.

"What about you? I've heard they're enforcing SOLDIERs to take physicals as a requirement." said Cloud. He bowed his head as I did and we said a silent prayer for the whole world. I sighed as I took out a piece of paper.

"Here," I said as I handed the blond the document. Cloud took them with caution and read over them. Then suddenly his blue eyes widened at the last two lines.

* * *

**Vincent: Why am I married to Yuffie?**

**Me: IDK, particularly cuz Lucrecia isn't in the fic?**

**Vincent: ... Am I going to die?**

**Me: A slight possibility...**

**Zack: When do I get to make my entrance? I'm dying over here!**

**Me: Later, and Zack you can't die you're already dead. I still need to introduce the other SPARTANs.**

**Zack: *gives puppy dog eyes***

**Me: -_-| seriously...**

**Seph: This is lame...**

**Me: What's THAT suppose to mean?**

**Seph: I am not in the fic yet *pouts***

**Me: key word is yet, bro **

**Vincent: You're such a Ruh-tard!**

**REVIEW PLZ XD**

**Final Fantasy VII: Halo Wars**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy or HALO D=**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

_Rank: 1st Class_

_Position: SPARTAN_

"I passed. First female to become SOLDIER in 500 years" I said. Cloud looked at me, "So, this was why you were gone for six days?" I shook my head,

"Mostly 4 days." I said. He got up, crumbling the paper in his hand and just walked off. I sighed and followed after him. I understood well.

He was pissed. He never wanted me to join NEO-Shinra. I couldn't blame him. Sometimes I question myself on whether or not to continue my training, I've seen what goes on the battlefield, I've seen people, and men, women, and children die in the most gruesome ways possible. Shinra always said and I quote, "Sacrifices must be made."

XXXXX

Vincent stretched out on the roof. The light rumbling of the thunder nearly lulled him to sleep. But he couldn't, not yet. Cloud would be back soon and maybe with _her. _

There was something about her that seemed familiar. But he shook the thoughts away. Vincent then felt a twinge of pain on his right arm. Vincent pulled the limb close to his chest. He sighed and the braced himself for what was next to come.

The smell of death and decay lingered in the air as the pain surged through the ex-Turks body. Vincent closed his eyes wishing the pain to go away. The strain was getting worse.

XXXXX

Eventually, when Cloud and I were back at the bar, I just kept to myself, occasionally glancing at the blond. I could tell that I might get an earful for not telling him about these kind of things.

"SPARTAN... A level above SOLDIER." said Cloud. I nodded and pulled off my cloak revealing my new uniform. I looked like your typical SOLDIER but the belt was different instead of bearing the SOLDIER logo it bore the SPARTAN, a griffin. Not only that, all SPARTANs carried a huge shield where as the shield not only protected the individual soldier but in the tightly packed SPARTAN phalanx was also instrumental in protecting the soldier to his left from harm. We carried short swords and javelins. Most of my weapons were on my bike, Cerberus. And unlike SOLDIER, SPARTANs also worked as a team. They fought as one.

"I just want you to be safe. I know what it is like being..." I cut him off, "A dog of the military...yea I know." I said. Cloud turned his body away from me.

"Go talk to Vincent. He's wanted to see you." Said Cloud then he left. I sighed and headed back to the front and made my way towards and up the stairs.

XXXXX

Vincent lay half conscious to the world. His whole self felt numb, heavy and weakened. He hoped someone would find him, but then again, he wish they won't. He could die and be reunited with his loving wife, Yuffie Kisaragi of 15 very short years.

And that's how I found Vincent Valentine.

I felt bad for the elder. I known for some time that he had the stigma, but I never said anything. It wasn't my place to say, especially when the whole family died from it in all but a year's time. I picked up the gunman. Sure, he being a full grown man and I, a sixteen-year-old, you would think of the size difference. Thank Gaia for MAKO-enhancements.

"Vince, stay with me. We're help you get through this." I said, smelling the decaying flesh of Vincent's body. He gave a weaken nod and we headed inside.

I seriously had no idea what to do. The only thing I could really think of is giving him a dose of red mako, but that was only given to SPARTAN Generals and I was only a Luetinet. We finally made it to the couch and I laid the gunslinger down on his side in case he vomited. "Vince I'm going to get Cloud. I'll be back." I said to the weaken warrior. I felt bad but I needed Cloud for this.

I raced out looking for Cloud. I went into the back part of the bar, didn't see him. Then I went back inside and dashed up the stairs.

"Cloud, I need you now!" I yelled. One of the doors opened to reveal the ex-SOLDIER, electric blue eyes stared in puzzlement. "Vincent…he's very sick." I said and dashed back down the stairs to the gunslinger. Cloud stepped out after grabbing a few healing and restoring materia.

"Gr…Gryph…" muttered the sicken gunslinger. Vincent's shook with pain, Cloud cringed as black ink-like fluids oozed from the infected parts of his body.

"Cloud… materia now." I said. The ex-SOLDIER took the materia out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"It's gonna be alright, Vince, just hang in there." I said. I used the healing materia to ease some of the pain. Cloud knelt beside me, "its Andromeda?" I nodded, "It was never this bad before."I said,

"It's evolving, again." Vincent's breathing slowed to a reasonable pace but was still raspy. "It has infected his lungs, listen." I said Cloud did and nodded. "How do we cure it?"

"The spring was removed from the Church..." He huffed, "no thanks to Neo-Shinra." I moved to go get some blankets and a clean towel, then came back.

"To fully cure it we need red mako." I answered. Cloud looked at me like I grew an extra head. "Gryphon… where exactly are you going get that kind of stuff and what if…" Vincent began vomiting. I gritted my teeth, "I'll go back to HQ. I think I have a few shots left. It might work."

* * *

**Review! =)**

**Me: By the Beard of Zeus the Plague is upon us!**

**Zack: Do I get to...**

**Me: NO...not yet for the LAST TIME!**

**Seph: What about me?**

**Me: ...**

**Seph: *draws Masumune***

**Me: *draws Ultima Keyblade* Don't tempt me**

**Seph: Fine you win, I'll wait. *sulks off***

**Final Fantasy VII: Halo **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of HAOL, Final Fantasy, but I do ****_OWN_**** the SPARTANs, Phoenix, Pegasus, Halt, Gryphon, and Vee.**


End file.
